Other
Other is a judge NPC for the Cascade Cabaret : EnCCore Edition. She is owned by Ixtaek. Other shares a body with Canary. Appearance As she shares Canary's body, she is identical to Canary in almost every way. The only differences are in her eyes and the strings. Other's eyes are not as bright as Canary's, and have a glint of red in the centers. While Other is in control, the strings attached to her body are taut. Whether or not Other is actually puppeting Canary with these strings, or it is just a signal she is in control, remains to be seen. Personality Other is brash, snarky, and difficult. She seems contemptuous of most things. Other is also skilled at impersonating Canary, having fooled some of the staff into thinking they are the same person. Other does seem to like luxury items, such as wine, cheese, chocolate truffles, and silks. Being limited to the stage, these are rare things for her to obtain. Role in Rounds Promotional Material - Other possesses Canary during the R2 Video to introduce the match-ups for the round. She also expresses disgust with "Molly" for messing up the R1 dates. (Ironically, the date mistake was due to Other's artist, Ixtaek, misreading her calendar.) Adelaide and Ven - In Round 1, Other chastises Shears for griping about the dance-off, reminding him it will avoid damage and amuse the Cabaret. In Round 2, Other emerges to chastise Ven for frightening Canary and express disdain for Shears. She admits she knows what is going on, but refuses to "meddle," telling Adelaide her actions must be her own, mocking Adelaide's desire to chase "vague quests," Ven's "wrath," and warning Whisk to make the "right" choices. She vanishes after telling the pair to leave the Cabaret's main building. Corathene - In Round 2, after Core kills Dear, Other declares that the goddess is about to realize how out of her league she is. Forlasis and Maldekstra - In Round 1, Other cuts off Canary to tell Shears Maldekstra is painting on the walls. Gizmo and Ezra - In Round 1, she appears briefly as a hologram to warn the contestants they are in danger, but is cut off by Shears. Lambert - In Round 2, she eerily asks Lambert if anyone came to his door to check on him. She then kisses his hand and disappears when he flees. Lyolee and Optic - In Round 2, she fights with, but is ultimately cut apart by, Salazar. Showtime and Ghaul - In the Audition, Other dodges Showtime and Ghaul as they crash into the stage, then walk off in disgust. She also appears in Round 1 on the stage at the beginning of the game, occasionally taking control of Canary to mock the contestants. Traveller and Snatch - In the Audition, she appears at the end. In Round 1, she threatens Traveller and Snatch into joining the show by saying she will send Snatch to Liam if they do not comply. She then questions Snatch privately, calling him a thief and asking how much he knows about the Cabaret or the Traveller. At the end she is seen angrily asking Shears why he is interested in Traveller, as they know nothing about him. In Round 2 she observes the Cascade Quiz, having supplied a question about a missing gem in an attempt to expose Snatch's role in its theft. Xabi - In the Audition, Other appears at the end after Xabi has been led away by Shears, calling Xabi an "abomination," and noticing the broken mask of Ringo through the door Xabi came from. In this continuity, she is able to move the stage at will. In Round 1, Other is revealed to know something about Xabi's past, and is working in tangent with Dear, who calls her Kas. She angrily states that her name, along with everything, was stolen from her, and tells Dear to keep his mouth shut. In Round 2, she struggles to maintain control of Canary, but loses it just as the Fallen destroys the floor. Unable to stop him from putting Canary in a blob and dying, she searches for a new host and ends up taking partial control of Xabi. Trivia * Other and Canary's voices are exactly the same, coming from the same vocal chords, but Other's voice tends to be quieter, lower, and she uses larger words. * Other can sing, though not quite as well as Canary. Category:NPCs